Match Makers to the Rescue
by Kaze no Shoujo
Summary: Match Makers help 4 people that won't confess their feeelings. Full Summary inside. Sasusaku and NejiTen. Slight ShikaIno and NaruHina. Flames not accepted. -Story On Hold-
1. Their kindalike Daily Routines

**AN:** Okay! Another Sasusaku fic but this time it's with NejiTen. Please Read and Review! Well, I don't like making the Author's notes too long so here's the story!

**Summary:** Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata have been going out for almost 2 years but there are 2 couples that just won't confess their feelings. So it's up to Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino to hook this 4 people up. Who are those 4 people? Look at the pairing. Sasuke x Sakura and Neji x Tenten! No flames please.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

"Words Spoken"

'Thoughts'

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**Match Makers to the Rescue****Chapter 1: Their kinda-like Daily Routines****Kakashi's Team:**

There were 3 people at the bridge waiting _patiently_ for their always-late teacher. One was a blonde boy that has blue eyes and is wearing an orange outfit. He has whiskers, like the one that cats have, that makes him look like a cat. A BIG, loud and always-hyper cat. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. The other boy was quiet and looks so calm. He has a raven hair and onyx eyes that can turn red sometimes when he uses the 'Sharingan'. He was wearing his usual outfit: blue shirt and white shorts. He's name is Uchiha Sasuke. The ever-so-cold Uchiha Sasuke is the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan. He just returned from killing his brother (who killed the whole Uchiha Clan except for him) and is now thinking if he really was happy and if he did the right thing, but other than that he is now living happily in Konoha with his friends that still cared for him even though he betrayed his own village. The other one was a girl with a unique pink hair and a large forehead, but she was the prettiest of all the girls in Konoha. Like Sasuke, she has the largest fan club in Konoha. Her name is Haruno Sakura. She is the student of the Hokage, Tsunade and is the greatest medic-nin, next to her teacher, in the village.

"WHERE IN THE WORLD IS KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled.

Okay, scratch that…They were waiting _impatiently_ for their teacher to show up.

"Naruto…shut up! You're making things worst!" Sakura yelled and hit Naruto on the head.

Sasuke just said his usual "Hn" with his eyes closed.

"Ouch! That hurts Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and received another bump on the head from Sakura.

"Then don't be so noisy! I know he's late again and him doing that is annoying but if you will yell and yell and yell you're just being more annoying than him!" Sakura screamed and then sighed.

Naruto was trembling and was scooting , as far as he could, away from Sakura and Sasuke now has his eyes open.

"Naruto, you know I don't want to hit you like that again since if I did…Hinata will kill me…so please….Please!" Sakura said calmly. "Please don't be so noisy in the morning."

Naruto hesitated at talking at first but then spoke up: "Anything for you Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and hugged Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura said while trying to remove Naruto off her but Naruto won't let go.

Suddenly, someone pulled Naruto away from Sakura. The two looked at the person. It was Sasuke.

"Oi Dobe." Sasuke said while looking at Naruto (but actually looked like as if he was sending Naruto death glares) "you already have Hinata so don't go hugging Sakura"

Sakura blushed. She didn't know why. She stopped being an annoying fan girl to Sasuke but still loved him. She had tried hard not to blush in front of Sasuke anymore but here she was blushing again. And for no reason too.

Naruto grinned. "What is this? Is our little Sasuke jealous because I'm hugging Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto!" Sakura called him in a don't-continue-or-else-I'm-going-to-kill-you tone.

"Do you have feelings for Sakura-chan?" Naruto continued. "You could just tell me, you know―"

"Shut up dobe. First of all, I'm not jealous. I'm actually helping you. Second of all, If Hinata sees you hugging Sakura…she did anyway…I'm sure she'll get mad at you. Last, I don' t have feelings for Sakura. I still think she's annoying." Sasuke answered Naruto as if Sakura wasn't there.

Naruto saw Hinata looking at them and got scared coz Hinata looked as if she was ready to kill him. He didn't like the aura of Hinata at those times. He ran towards Hinata and kneeled in front of her and started explaining her what that meant and things like: "Sakura-chan's just my friend" or "I love you more than anyone Hinata-chan!"

Hinata just looked at Naruto. She was listening and she wasn't really that mad at Naruto or Sakura. It's just…This was these four's daily routine kind of thing. Naruto will shout or annoy Sakura and Sakura would be mad. Then, Sakura will calm down after hitting or shouting at Naruto and then Naruto would hug her and Sasuke would pull him away telling him Hinata is looking. Hinata would be listening to Naruto's long explanations and will always end up missing training and would be eating at Ichiraku.

While Naruto was doing his long explanation thing, Sakura was just quite. She really got used to the 'you're annoying, Sakura' from Sasuke but somehow it just really hurts her. So every time (this is Sakura's kinda-like daily routine) Sasuke says 'that' she just keeps quiet while looking at the couple (Naruto and Hinata).

Sasuke, he of course knows what he says. He can't help it…it's just how he really sees Sakura. But of course not in a bad way. Sakura is a friend to him. He trusts her a lot and respects her. He never meant to say 'You're annoying' to her but somehow he just always ends up this way.

After a few minutes, Hinata had at last accepted Naruto's apologies and stupid explanations and they both went towards Ichiraku. Sasuke and Sakura was left and this was still part of their 'daily routine' or their 'the usual'. They will still wait for their teacher, Sasuke being silent and Sakura in her thoughts.

After one hour, Kakashi arrived making lame excuses why he was late. When he saw Naruto not there, he just told the two that there's no training today since Naruto is not there. (They still train but not everyday now coz Naruto keeps on eating Ramen with Hinata) Then Kakashi was off, reading his dirty book: Icha Icha Paradise.

"Bye Sasuke…" Sakura said and went away. She stopped calling him with the suffix 'kun' because she thinks that it will just annoy Sasuke and she thinks that Sasuke would still be looking at her as an annoying fan girl if she doesn't stop calling him with that suffix.

"hn." Sasuke replied and went off towards his house. It wasn't true. The 'he will look at her as an annoying fan girl if she doesn't stop calling him with the suffix –kun-' thingy. He actually missed Sakura calling him 'Sasuke-kun'. But of course, he wouldn't show that. He wouldn't even tell any living soul.

* * *

**Gai's Team...**

Tenten threw her kunais at Neji, who dodged it easily. He then used his katana and tried to hit Tenten but Tenten got out of the ways before the katana hits her. They continued sparring in silence; only sound was Neji commenting Tenten's move. (You know what they do right? I'm not good at describing at what they do when they fight so I'll just say they were sparring.)

After a few minutes, they finished sparring and of course. Neji won. Tenten was exhausted, so was Neji but she was worse. She had some deep cuts on her arms and legs while Neji only had some scratches. It was always like this. This was their kinda-like daily routine.

Tenten sat under a tree near them, breathing heavily. Neji was looking at her with worry. He didn't mean to hurt her that much. It's not like this doesn't happen almost everyday but he can't help feeling bad. Like Sasuke, Neji sees Tenten as a friend. He respects her and trusts her a lot.

He sat beside her while closing his eyes. Tenten looked at him. She had like him ever since they met. Maybe it's not a simple crush that she's feeling towards him but maybe it's love. She loves him but she would never tell him her feelings. She's too afraid that if she told him her feelings he might just dump her and see her as a fan girl and not a friend. Worse, he might hate her forever. So she keeps her feelings to herself.

After a minute or so, Neji opened his eyes and looked at Tenten. Tenten blushed but shrugged it away.

"You should treat your wounds and then go back home." Neji said.

"I know" Tenten smiled. This was 'the usual'. Neji telling her to go home and treat her wounds coz she's hurt and stuffs.

"Hn. You should know." Neji said and stood up. 'Since this is what we do almost everyday…'

"Yeah, since we do this everyday" Tenten laughed while standing up.

"Bye Neji" She bid and then went away.

"Hn." Neji said.

* * *

"Ch!" Ino hissed and snapped her finger. 

"How many times do I have to tell you that this is what they always do and that it wouldn't change?" Shikamaru asked, bored.

"About a million times." Ino said while glaring at her boyfriend.

"Mendokuse (How troublesome)." Shikamaru said and muttered something like: "Troublesome woman" or " I should have just watched the clouds".

"What did you say!" Ino screamed but was suddenly kissed on the lips by none other than Shikamaru.

Ino blushed. "What was that for?"

"Neji might hear you…" Shikamaru reasoned out. It wasn't true. As soon as Tenten leaves, Neji leaves too. Ino knows that he's just using 'Neji might hear you' as a reason coz even she knows Neji's not there anymore but well, this is their kinda-like daily routine. Lucky Shikamaru gets to kiss his girlfriend everyday.

"I see…." Ino mumbled.

"Shika…" Ino said. "I'm bored…"

Shikamaru sighed. 'The usual…'

"What do you want to do then?" Shikamaru asked

Ino smiled and look at Shikamaru. "I want to shop things!"

"Mendokuse…" Shikamaru muttered. "Fine, let's go."

"Yeah!" Ino cheered and the kissed Shikamaru on the cheek. "I love you, Shika!"

"Yeah right, coz I always buy the things you want…" Shikamaru muttered (he likes muttering, doesn't he?)

"What did you say?" Ino asked, a bad aura surrounding her.

"Nothing, Ino. I just said I love you too. Now Let's go." Shikamaru said and then grabbed Ino's wrist and pulled her up. Then they both went to go shopping. (Lucky Ino!)

* * *

A/N: Well, that's short. It's only the start or the prologue so it is short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please Review! 

Honou no Megami


	2. Let's start the Match Making!

**A/N:** Hey guys! As said, I updated this story! For all of my reviewers thanks a lot! Love you all guys! I'm so happy you liked my story oh and guess what? I'm already in vacation so I'll have a lot of time to update my stories…If I won't think of it as troublesome –laughs-. Anyway, here it is!

**I changed my pen name from _'Honou no Megami'_ to _'Kaze no Shoujou'_. Check my profile for more infos.**

**Summary:** Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata have been going out for almost 2 years but there are 2 couples that just won't confess their feelings. So it's up to Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino to hook this 4 people up. Who are those 4 people? Look at the pairing. Sasuke x Sakura and Neji x Tenten! No flames please.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. That simple.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's notes)

* * *

**Match Makers to the Rescue****Chapter 2: Let's start the Match Making!**

"Shika!" Ino whined. "I want this!"

Ino pointed at a necklace made out of diamond. Pure diamond.

"But that's too expensive!" Shikamaru argued, pointing at the price that read: ¥100,000.

"But I want it!…" Ino pouted.

The argument continued but Shikamaru still ended up buying it for her while muttering 'Troublesome Woman' or 'Now I have no money again'

When he gave it to Ino (It was of course in a box and then in a paper bag), Ino immediately squealed in delight as she took it from him.

"Thank you Shika!" Ino said and hugged Shikamaru so tight he could hardly breathe.

"Ok…ok…no need to kill me…" Shikamaru said. Ino glared at him before letting go.

"Sorry if I'm stubborn…" Ino suddenly mumbled. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled.

"It's okay…I like you that way, anyway." Shikamaru said and then pulled her towards him, hugging her.

Ino hugged him back.

"Where do you want to go next?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know…but…umm….Shika…I have a question for you…" Ino said as they let go of each other.

"What?"

"Don't you think that Sakura and Sasuke and Neji and Tenten are meant for each other?"

Shikamaru took at least one minute to answer. "I guess they are…"

"I think that they're taking too long in telling their feelings to each other…I mean it's obvious that they love each other, right?" Ino asked.

"Well…by the glares Uchiha and Hyuuga sends people whenever some guy touches Sakura and Tenten…I bet you're right." Shikamaru smirked. Ino smirked back.

"Don't you want to help them?" Ino asked.

"It's none of our business…and that's too troublesome but I guess we should help them…I mean…Uchiha will never confess to Sakura because of his pride and Hyuuga would never confess to Tenten because of the same reason…―"

"And Sakura-chan would never confess to Sasuke-teme _again_ because she believes that Sasuke-teme hates her…" Someone, from behind, said.

"And Tenten-san would never confess to Neji-niisan because she's afraid that Neji-niisan might look at her as a fan girl and not as a friend anymore." Someone ,also from behind, said.

Shikamaru and Ino looked behind them and saw Hinata and Naruto.

Ino smiled. "Right. That's why it's up to us to help them!"

There was a silence for a while.

Ino stomped her foot. "Come on guys! Don't you want our friends to be happy?"

"How can you be so sure they will be happy if they confess their feeling to each other?" Shikamaru asked.

"Trust me, they will." Ino answered. "So, who's with me?"

"Of course me." Hinata said. "I want them to be happy, especially Sakura-san. She hasn't been that cheerful lately."

Ino smiled sadly. "Yeah…she has called me a lot of times these days asking me how Shika and I are…as if she wanted to be just like us…"

"I'm with you too." Naruto hyper-ly said. "I mean…you're right with Sakura-chan. She hasn't been that cheerful or happy lately. And Sakura-chan helped me a lot to be with Hinata-chan so I should help her this time!"

Hinata nodded and then all eyes were on Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sighed before shrugging and saying, "Fine…Sakura did help me be with Ino too anyway"

"But why are we helping the others too? If you would ask me, I would only help Sakura since she has helped us all. What about Tenten and Hyuuga? They didn't do anything for us…and we hardly even talk to them." Shikamaru added.

"So?" Naruto asked. "They're still our friends…"

"Ok…just wondering…" Shikamaru said and then walked away, muttering, "Mendokuse…"

Ino just smiled at Shikamaru. Even though he sounds like he doesn't want to help, the truth is he does.

Hinata looked at Shikamaru worriedly. "Are you sure it's okay to make Shikamaru-san help us? He sounded like he's just going to help because we forced him…"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!" Naruto assured her. "Shikamaru is really like that."

"Yeah…" Ino agreed. "He sounds like he doesn't want to help because it's too troublesome or something but the truth is that he really wants to help."

"He's just a lazy bum…" Ino added, laughing.

Shikamaru suddenly turned towards them and called, "are you guys coming or what?"

"Huh?" The three asked.

Shikamaru sighed. "Don't tell me you want to talk about our plans in the middle of the street…let's talk in the café near here."

Naruto grinned. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

He ran towards Shikamaru but suddenly remembered that he forgot Hinata. He ran back again and pulled Hinata's wrist.

"Let's go Hinata-chan." He said and dragged her towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked back at Ino. "You coming?"

"Not unless you carry me." Ino grinned.

Shikamaru sighed and then smirked. "Do you really want me to carry you while people are looking?"

Ino blushed but didn't answer. Shikamaru took it as a yes and went towards her. He lifted her up easily and carried her, bridal style. Shikamaru jumped from houses to houses, leaving Naruto and Hinata.

"Hinata-chan let's hurry up! They're leaving us!" Naruto said and picked Hinata up bridal-style too. He jumped from houses to houses just like what the two did, and followed Shikamaru. Hinata and Ino blushed, all the way to the café.

* * *

Sakura walked down the streets of Konoha while thinking about…Sasuke of course. She walked and walked not really knowing where she was going since she was thinking too deeply.

It has been at least 3 hours after Sasuke and Sakura left the training grounds. She first went home but found no one there, as usual, so she decided to go somewhere else. She went towards Ino's house but found out that she was out with her boyfriend. A pang of jealousy hit her and that caused her to think of Sasuke.

Sakura continued walking but she suddenly bumped into someone. That someone had brown hair in two buns and chocolate brown eyes.

"Ah! Tenten-san…gomen…" Sakura apologized, bowing down.

Tenten smiled and waved her hands in front of her as if saying 'it's nothing'.

Sakura sighed and that caused Tenten to be slightly worried. She didn't know Sakura much and they barely talk but she knew that the pink haired girl was very cheerful and lately, she hasn't smiled much and instead, sighed more.

"Everything okay?" Tenten asked. Sakura looked at her and smiled weakly.

"yes…" Sakura said but it was obvious that she was lying. Tenten stared at Sakura.

"Wanna talk about your problem? I'm free so I have nothing to do…" Tenten suggested.

It took a while before Sakura answered.

"Sure…" Sakura said, still smiling weakly.

They went towards Team 7's training area and decided to talk there.

"So…what's up?" Tenten asked as she sat on the ground. She was older than Sakura so she somehow felt responsible in helping the younger one.

"umm…well…it's about Sasuke-kun…I meant…Sasuke…" Sakura said as she blushed while sitting down beside Tenten.

"I know…I should just give up on him…all of his fan girls…including Ino…has given up on him. But I haven't…and I don't know why…" Sakura explained.

"hmm…" Tenten said, thinking. "Tell me Sakura…why do you even like Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura blushed. "I-I don't really know…I'm sure it's not because of his looks…I mean sure…he's cute and handsome…but I don't think that's the reason why I like him." Sakura took a deep breath and continued. "I think it's because of his characteristic. I know that people think he's cold…but he's not! He is warm and kind. Also caring but the problem is that he shows it in a bad way…that's why people think he's cold."

Tenten smiled at Sakura's answer. She sounded like Sasuke was her boyfriend.

"You seem to know him a lot…" Tenten said. Sakura blushed again.

"Ano…it's just how I feel about him…I-I'm not s-s-sure if I am right or wrong…" Sakura stuttered.

Tenten laughed. "It's okay…I know what you meant…since that's how I feel towards a certain someone."

"Who? Neji-san?" Sakura asked. This time it was Tenten's turn to blush.

"H-How did you know?" Tenten asked, looking at the innocent-looking Sakura.

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke…and Neji-san are the only people I know that is cold."

"Oh…I thought I was being obvious or something." Tenten mumbled.

"You like Neji-san, don't you?" Sakura asked as she looked at the kunai near her and then took it and started writing stuffs on the ground.

Tenten blushed more. "I guess you can say I do…"

"Why not tell him then?"

"No way! If I tell him I'm sure he'll think of me as a fan girl! It was hard to earn the name 'Neji's friend' and I'm not losing that just because of a…simple…feeling I feel towards him..." Tenten answered, whispering the last part. Sakura smiled.

"You'll never know how he feels towards you if you don't confess your feelings…like me…I confessed to Sasuke a lot of times…and now I know that he thinks I'm annoying…" Sakura faked a laugh but tears were already falling down her emerald eyes. Tenten noticed this and looked at Sakura.

"Why?" Sakura cried. "Why do I still love him while I know that he doesn't feel the same way towards me? Why do I still love him even though I know that he hates me!"

Tenten felt pity for Sakura. The girl has loved Sasuke for at least 8 years and until now the boy has ignored her feelings (Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, and the others are all 17 years old while Tenten, Neji, and Lee are 18) Tenten wrapped her arms around Sakura and tried to comfort her.

"Something will come up…perhaps…perhaps Sasuke wasn't meant for you…you'll find someone better…but that doesn't mean you should give up on him. I mean…I want you and Sasuke to be together…just be strong for a little bit longer, Sakura…" Tenten said as she rubbed Sakura's back to make her stop crying. Sakura nodded.

After a while, she stopped crying and took a deep breath.

"Tenten-san…I want you and Neji-san to be together too…so gambatte!" Sakura said as she pulled away from Tenten's hug and smiled at her. Tenten smiled back.

"Now that's the Sakura everyone knows…" Tenten grinned. Sakura just shrugged and then laughed.

"I have to go now…my parents might be looking for me since I forgot to live a note that I'm going to buy a new kunai…Thanks Sakura…perhaps we should talk more often. Ja ne!" Tenten said and stood up.

She waved at Sakura and walked home. Sakura stared at her retreating figure and then sighed.

'Is Sasuke meant for me?' Sakura thought as she remembered Tenten's words.

"Am I really annoying?" Sakura asked herself.

"Yes and No." Someone answered from behind. Startled, Sakura stood up and looked behind her. Standing there was the boy she loved for at least 8 years, Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!" Sakura said as she put her hands behind her back, still holding the kunai she found.

Sasuke replied with a "Hn" and walked towards her.

"Wh-Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I left my kunai…" Sasuke simply answered. Sakura froze.

"I-Is th-this yours?" she asked as she handed him the kunai she found.

Sasuke stared at it. Then he showed Sakura the name written on it. Sakura blushed. How can she not notice those big letters engraved on the kunai? 'U. C. H. I. H. A.' and like…how many Uchiha's do you know that is still alive and lives in Konoha? The answer is one. And that one is the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura gave it to him and Sasuke took it. Since Sasuke had to look down at the Kunai when taking it from Sakura, he found the things Sakura wrote on the ground.

Sasuke crouched down to read the words written. Sakura immediately panicked and decided to sit on the words she wrote so that Sasuke won't read it. Sasuke stared at her as if she had three heads and Sakura laughed nervously.

"Move." Sasuke demanded. Sakura shook her head 'no'.

"Move." Sasuke repeated. Sakura shook her head again.

Getting rather impatient, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her towards him, slightly hugging her. Sakura blushed and tried to pull her wrist away from his grasp but to no avail.

Sasuke read the words written on the ground and after doing so, stared at it. This was what it said: 'Sasuke_-kun­ _aishitemasu. Zettai Akiramenai.' (Translation: I love you, Sasuke-kun. I won't give up.)

After a while, Sasuke smirked. He looked at Sakura who was still trying to pull her wrist away from his grasp...and because he was in the mood to tease, he suddenly took her other wrist and made her look at him.

"So you're not giving up on me?" Sasuke asked, smirking at Sakura whose face was red as his favorite food, tomato.

Sakura nodded, looking away. "I won't…"

"hmm…then good luck…" Sasuke said as he let go of her and stood up. "Coz I'll still feel the same way towards you: Annoying."

Sakura looked at him and then stood up too. She smiled sweetly at him and then leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You're annoying too, Sasuke-kun"

Then, she ran away as she felt herself blush madly. Sasuke was frozen. Did she just say that? He smirked and shook his head.

'She's amusing me more and more…' Sasuke thought as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked home.

The nearby bush moved. And guess who was in there? Of course it was the four matchmakers!

"Well, these two doesn't really need much help" Ino stated.

"Plan 1: Cleared." Shikamaru said, smirking. Naruto and Hinata nodded while grinning.

* * *

**:.Flash Back.:**

"So?" Hinata asked. "What are we going to do?"

"The question is…who has a plan?" Shikamaru asked, looking at Ino, Hinata, and Naruto. Hinata shook her head. Naruto raised his hand.

"Me! Me!" he said. Shikamaru and Ino sweat-dropped while Hinata smiled at her boyfriend.

"What is it, Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking. "Well, since I know Sakura-chan more than anyone does, I know where she usually goes."

"And where is that?" Ino asked, annoyed by the fact that Naruto knew Sakura better than she did.

"In our training place. She believes that she is weak even if she is a great medic-nin now. So she trains there or sometimes she just hangs out there." Naruto said.

"Great info." Shikamaru commented. "Now what's your plan?"

"uh…" Naruto said. He really didn't know what to say. All he knew was the he had to share the fact he knew about Sakura. And he did. He forgot that Shikamaru's question was 'Who has a _plan_?'

When he was trying to think of something good to say, his attention suddenly dropped to the new kunai he bought. (Yeah I like kunais –laughs-) An idea immediately popped in his mind.

"What about getting Sasuke's kunai and leaving it in our training grounds?" Naruto said. The three raised their eyebrows.

"And that would lead to?" Hinata asked.

"You see, Sasuke and I rarely spar with each other since Kakashi doesn't want us to, but I have seen his weapons before and most of them are kunais. And all of his kunais has the name 'Uchiha' on it." Naruto explained.

"Go on…I'm seeing your plan." Shikamaru said, amused that the 'dobe' had a good idea.

"And all we have to do is put it in the training ground and wait for Sakura-chan to find it. Sasuke-teme wouldn't really think that someone stole it since I have seen him returning to our training ground to get his forgotten weapons…about…" Naruto said, using his fingers to cont. "5 times"

"That's a great plan!" Ino and Hinata squealed in delight.

Shikamaru smirked. "Nice job Naruto…"

Naruto grinned.

"Now all we have to do is put the plan in action." Shikamaru said.

"Naruto," Shikamaru continued, looking at Naruto. "You go get Sasuke's kunai. You know him better than any of us." Naruto nodded.

"Hinata and Ino," Shikamaru continued, this time looking at Hinata and Ino. "You try to get Uchiha out of his house for about 5 minutes…Is that enough Naruto?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Can you do it?" Shikamaru asked Hinata and Ino.

"uh…" Ino said.

"It's impossible, Shikamaru-san. Sasuke-san will just snap at us and ignore us." Hinata said.

"Hmph! He snap at you and I'll kill him." Naruto said, scowling. Hinata smiled at him while putting her hand on his shoulder. Naruto smiled back.

Ino looked at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked thoughtful. Ino smiled at this.

'See? He really wanted to help…' She thought.

Shikamaru tried to think of a reason to keep the Uchiha out of his house for 5 minutes. And then he suddenly remembered the future mission the Hokage told him about.

"I got it." Shikamaru said, smirking. "Just tell him that I am calling for him and that I am waiting for him at the…Team 10's training grounds. When he asked why tell him it's about a mission."

"Why Team 10's training ground?" Hinata asked.

"What mission?" Ino asked. Naruto just looked puzzled.

"Team 10's training ground is the farthest training ground from team 7's…therefore I think that's the best place. Mission…it's something Tsunade-sama told me about. She said that a B-rank mission might come up soon and she told me that I am allow to choose the leader of the group. I'll choose Uchiha." Shikamaru answered.

"Sasuke? The leader? Not fair!" Naruto pouted. Hinata tried to calm him down by hugging him. Not being able to resist, Naruto hugged her back.

"For the sake of our friends." Shikamaru said. "So, do you agree with the plan?"

"Of course!" Naruto and Hinata said, smiling.

Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend who was envying Naruto and Hinata. He smirked as he noticed this. He encircled his right arm, since Ino sat on his right, around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Do you agree with the plan?" Shikamaru whispered in her ear, making her blush.

Ino nodded. Shikamaru smiled.

"Then let's get started guys." Shikamaru said as he and Ino stood up since they didn't want to let go of each other. Naruto and Hinata did the same.

**:.End of Flashback.:

* * *

**

Ino and Hinata hugged each other.

Naruto went towards Shikamaru and then they did a high five.

The sun was already about to set. They all knew it was time to go home.

"Meeting tomorrow." Shikamaru simply said as he grabbed Ino's hand. "Time to go home."

"See ya!" Naruto said. "Let's go Hinata-chan!"

Hinata waved at Shikamaru and Ino and then went towards Naruto. He was obviously walking Hinata home.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said. Ino smiled at him as she entwined her fingers with his. Shikamaru smiled back at her and they walked home, hand in hand.

(or actually Shikamaru just walking Ino home.)

TBC…

* * *

**A/N:** Wow. I finish the chapter. So fast. –laughs- Cool! I updated a story already! Review please!

**For my readers, the next story I might update is my Tennis no ohjisama fic 'Friends or Lovers?' after updating that I will update my other Naruto fic, 'Love can change everyone'**

That's all!

Kaze no Shoujou


	3. Planning

**A/N:** I'm bbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaacccccccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!! LOL. I am sorry for the, yet again, late update. I'm trying hard! Promise! –cries-

Thanks for those who still support me! Love y'all! –hugs-

AND,

Actually, this update was suppose to be done earlier than now,

BUT,

Our stupid, rotten, blasted computer went nuts and well, things just blew up. –cries hard- I was nearly done when it told me it couldn't save the file and then BOOM! Everything was replaced with squares and such.

BELIEVE ME,

I've never felt so devastated...

AND...

I've never felt such urge to curse.

WAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Okay. Nuff drama and explanation and complains about computers.

Here's the story!

**I changed my penname from "Kaze no Shoujou" to "Kaze no Shoujo". In short, I took off the "u". D**

**Summary:** Shikamaru and Ino, Naruto and Hinata have been going out for almost 2 years but there are 2 couples that just won't confess their feelings. So it's up to Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Ino to hook this 4 people up. Who are those 4 people? Look at the pairing. Sasuke x Sakura and Neji x Tenten! No flames please.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah honeys. Cry a river coz I don't own Naruto. –cries- And we all know that if ever I did, all the pairings you are reading about right now would be married. D

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

(Author's Notes)

* * *

**Match Makers to the Rescue**

**Chapter 3: Planning**

Ino woke up to the soft tapping on her window. She closed her eyes tighter and pulled the cover up to her head, trying desperately to shut off the bothering sound. She had no idea what time it is but she knew it was too early for visitors. When the sound still continued its lazy, slow but consistent rhythm, Ino threw the covers with an angry grunt and stood up to punch who ever was intruding her peaceful sleep.

Just when she was about to yank open the window, she realized who was bothering her and immediately stopped her action. Instead, she gently opened the window and stared at her early visitor.

"Shika," Ino started in a groggy voice. "What the heck are you doing here at" —she took a glance at her nearby clock— "5:34 am?"

Shikamaru did not say anything and simply sat on her windowsill, staring at her face.

"What?" Ino asked, rubbing her eyes. Gosh, couldn't her lovable boyfriend see she was sleepy? For goodness sake! He's the one always sleepy and bored! He should be the one to understand her the best!

Finally, Shikamaru spoke up, "How about you change your clothes first, before we have a chat?"

Ino froze, cheeks reddening, realizing that she was still in her nightclothes. No wonder he was looking at her face; he was being the nice, polite boyfriend. Immediately, Ino dashed into the bathroom, grabbing a few garments on her way there.

With a sigh, Shikamaru entered her room and sat on her bed. There was not much to look at. He's been here a couple times before, even when they were still just teammates.

After some time of painful waiting, Ino came out of the bathroom, neatly dressed in her usual outfit although she let her blonde hair down. She stood near him awkwardly, embarrassed by what happened minutes ago. To ease her discomfiture, Shikamaru smiled at her and gently took hold of her wrists, pulling her closer.

"Good Morning hothead." he greeted her.

Ino smiled and slowly sat beside him before pecking him on the cheek and returning his greeting.

"What brought you here this early, lazy bum?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Planning." Shikamaru answered. He nearly shrugged but remembered her head.

When Ino regarded him with a confused look, he continued.

"Well, as you know, we've missed **a week and a half** of...match making...—if that's how you call it— since the idiot got sick." Shikamaru explained.

By idiot, he meant Naruto, who got chickenpox right after they got home from their successful mission 1.

Ino nodded with a grin, remembering the annoyed look Shikamaru had that day when they found out about Naruto's chickenpox. Oh he wasn't very happy about it. Naruto, in return, seemed to enjoy having the disease since his dear Hinata was the one taking care of him day and night. (She stayed there until some time at night, making sure he's okay, before going home.)

"And," Shikamaru continued. "I thought that _the quicker we get them together, the better for all of us._"

"Mm" was all he got in reply as Ino, still resting her head on his shoulder, started playing with his hands that still held her wrists. For a while, he let her do so, enjoying the peaceful silence.

"Well," she finally spoke up. "Do you have a plan already?"

"Yeah." He replied. "As a matter of fact, I thought of one the minute we got home."

A smile crept up Ino's face as she mumbled, "That's my Shikamaru."

Shikamaru smiled as well, happy that he impressed his girlfriend again.

The two discussed the plan, most of it about Neji and Tenten. Shikamaru explained that those two are harder to stick together than Sasuke and Sakura. When Ino asked about the other two (Sasuke and Sakura), Shikamaru said they would leave them for now. This, obvious by Ino's frown, was not acceptable for her. They debated about this for a while and at the end, Ino won by fire backing him with his words, "_...the quicker we get them together, the better for all of us"_.

"Alright." Shikamaru said while rubbing his temples. "Call in Naruto and Hinata. It's meeting time at the café again."

Ino picked up her cellphone but stopped midway to ask her boyfriend, "Shika, are you mad at me?"

Shikamaru looked at her, surprised at the question.

"No, don't worry. I'm just sleepy and tired. It's not you, baby." He assured her, smiling slightly before pecking her on the cheek and collapsing on her bed.

Ino giggled softly and continued dialing Hinata's number.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata came to the café a few minutes later than Ino and Shikamaru. Naruto yawned and stretched, sleepiness etched on his face. Hinata was obviously tired too, although she covered her small yawn with her hand.

"OHAYO!" Naruto still greeted with a loud voice as Hinata said, "Ohayo Gozaimasu".

(For those who do not know, "Ohayo"/"Ohayo Gozaimasu" Good Morning.)

The other couple greeted them as well and apologized for waking them up this early.

"Ii tte ba yo!" (It's okay) Naruto answered with his fox grin, sitting beside Hinata. "It's for Neji and Tenten and Sakura and Sasuke darou?" (darou is what guy's say for "right?")

Ino nodded, a smile on her face. "Yes, for the—"

"—troublesome couple" Shikamaru interrupted, scowling slightly.

They all laughed and had to agree on that one. Before discussing anything, they ordered foods first, which Shikamaru offered to pay for, since they all haven't eaten breakfast yet. They waited for everyone to finish before starting the meeting, but immediately decided against that. Naruto already had 5 bowls of ramen and is still going on.

"Okay," Shikamaru started. "There really is nothing much to do or say. It's quite simple."

Everyone listened intently to Shikamaru, even Naruto, who was eating his 7th bowl of ramen.

Shikamaru said he went early in the morning yesterday to the hokage and asked for any missions she has in store. Luckily, Tsunade had one but it's very simple. She only needed some medical herbs that can only be found in the forest near Sand Village. Shikamaru did not care if it was a simple mission or not. He just needed a mission so he said he'd send Neji and Tenten for it. Tsunade agreed although she was wondering why Shikamaru was so eager to work.

"Uh. So there's nothing we have to do?" Hinata asked.

Shikamaru nodded, taking a sip of his coffee.

"But what if they don't do any—" Hinata's question was interrupted by Naruto's choking. Naruto, apparently, tried to eat more quickly, eating his 12th bowl of ramen. Hinata immediately passed him a glass of cold water and rubbed his back to ease his pain. After gulping the whole glass down, Naruto grinned, showing everyone he was okay. He hugged Hinata, who hugged him back.

The other couple sweatdropped animatedly, although they both thought Hinata was sweet.

To disrupt the two from their paradise, Shikamaru lightly cleared his throat. Immediately, Hinata looked at him with an embarrassed smile and slowly broke the hug, to Naruto's disappointment.

"You were saying...?" Ino started, smiling slightly.

"Uhm...where was I??" Hinata asked, completely lost.

"What if Neji and Tenten didn't do any..." Shikamaru offered.

"Oh. I mean, what if the two of them didn't do anything..." Hinata searched for the right word but found none so she used the closest she could think of, " 'romantic' with each other?"

Shikamaru frowned and crossed his arms, thinking. Somehow he knew why but couldn't put it into words. Seeing this, Ino smiled and lightly placed her hand on his arm, catching his attention.

Instead of answering his unspoken question, she looked at Hinata and answered _her_ question, "It only mean, Hinata, that they really do not feel anything for each other."

Shikamaru smiled, "Exactly."

"What we are doing," he explained, uncrossing his arms and taking hold of Ino's hand. "is a little bit of 'pushing' for the two couples. It is not up to us to decide whether they should love each other or not."

Hinata nodded in understanding, slightly glancing at her boyfriend, who was back to eating his ramen. Noticing her glance, Naruto looked up, noddles still in his mouth, and grinned at her.

"Anyway," Ino broke the two, before they return to their paradise. Immediately, Hinata returned her attention to the meeting as Naruto focused on trying to eat and listen at the same time.

"What about Sakura and Sasuke, Shika?" Ino asked Shikamaru. "I have an appointment with Sakura tomorrow, actually."

"Appointment?" Shikamaru asked. He didn't know about that one.

Ino nodded, "I promised to help her at the hospital. She has to arrange, and then sign, an awful lot of files or hospital-connected documents. I think she is also in charge of fixing some other materials there. I really don't know. I just offered to help, since she looked so stressed."

Shikamaru took this info in and sat back on the chair, letting go of Ino's hand to cross his arms again. This was good detail.

The others let him think, knowing he's probably up to something good. Hinata and Ino continued to sip on their drinks while talking "Girl Talk" with each other while Naruto continued eating, this time trying _not_ to listen to what the girls were talking.

'I don't think I'm in the mood to listen to them talk about magazines, gossips, clothes, and those stuff' Naruto thought, making a face before drinking down the soup of his 15th ramen. "Hey! Another ramen here please!"

The waiter serving him since a while ago fainted as the cook immediately went back to the kitchen to make some more ramen for the young, obviously not normal, guy.

After a few more seconds, Naruto reaching his 17th ramen, Shikamaru smirked and announced, "I have an idea."

The girls immediately stopped talking while Naruto stopped eating to listen more intently. Before starting, Shikamaru glanced at him and said, "You're definitely paying for all that you're eating."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest. Shikamaru ignored him and returned to the topic.

"Ino," Shikamaru called his girlfriend. "How 'bout you ditch that and spend the day with me tomorrow instead?"

"Eh?" Ino asked, surprised. "I'd love to Shika, but I promised Sakura that I'd help..."

"Of course I won't leave Sakura doing all the work." Shikamaru smirked. "We'll make Uchiha help her."

"But..." Hinata fidgeted, slightly wondering if she was allowed to talk when the couple was talking to each other. "Sasuke-san will never help her."

"Not unless it's a mission." Shikamaru still smirked, plain amused with the thought of Sasuke being forced to help Sakura at the hospital.

Naruto suddenly grinned, "Sasuke-teme never resists missions."

Ino smiled, "That's wonderful Shika!"

"Of course it is." Shikamaru said. "So, here's what everyone is to do..."

"Naruto and Hinata", Shikamaru addressed the two. "You two tell Neji and Tenten about the mission and set the traps up. Can you do that? I know it's troublesome and all..."

"No problem, Shikamaru." Naruto said, suddenly sitting up, proud with himself to attain such job. "Right Hinata?"

Hinata smiled, "Of course."

"Good." Shikamaru exclaimed. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry to give you two the hard work, but I gotta talk to Tsunade about Sasuke helping out at the hospital and all. I don't think she'd agree if it came from one of you guys."

This was true. It is better if the news came from a jounin like Shikamaru. That way, Tsunade would consider the matter more.

"Ino," he turned to his girlfriend. "You go call Sakura and tell her I asked if you could stay with me tomorrow. Y'know Sakura. She understands even those simple reasons."

"Yup. She's too nice to say, 'no'." Ino smiled at the thought of her generous bestfriend.

"And I'll go talk to Tsunade and then call Sasuke." Shikamaru finished his explanation. "Are we all clear on what we have to do?"

"Yeah." Ino and Naruto answered, while Hinata replied with a timid, "yes".

"Alright." Shikamaru declared. "Then let's get to work people."

* * *

**With Naruto and Hinata...**

Hinata knocked softly on Neji's door and waited patiently for him to answer. After a few seconds, the door slowly opened.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata started in a soft voice.

"Hinata" Neji said, in his greeting way. "Weren't you away with Naruto?"

"Ah. Yes." Hinata replied. "We just ate outside and then decided to return home for a while."

Neji didn't asked why. His cousin's private matters didn't concern him.

"He is here?" Neji asked, wondering if by "home" she meant "each other's homes" or just hers.

Hinata nodded.

"Does Hiashi-sama know?"

Hiashi never liked the fact of Naruto dating Hinata. The only reason why he agreed to their relationship was because **1)** Naruto properly and bravely talked to him about his asking out of Hinata. **2)** He proved himself strong enough to be able to protect Hinata from danger. Still, Hiashi did not like Naruto that much.

"Yes." Hinata replied. Neji nodded. After a few more seconds, Hinata finally spoke up to tell him about the mission.

"To the forest near the Sand Village?" Neji asked. Hinata nodded in reply.

"When?" he asked.

"Tomorrow, oniisan." (oniisan brother) she answered. "With Tenten-san. I already told her about it."

That was enough details. Neji didn't need to ask more. He nodded to show his understanding as Hinata made a small bow to excuse herself.

--

When Hinata got back to her room, Naruto was comfortably lying down on her bed, fiddling with something. As Hinata walked closer towards him, he realized that they were clothes.

She raised her eyebrow as she saw a skimpy looking dress, and she knew that her voice was in a dangerous tone as she addressed her boyfriend.

Naruto, who didn't notice her presence since he was too busy, immediately sat up. As he did so, he also now noticed her deadly aura. He gulped, knowing he was in big trouble.

"What is this about, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, bending down to pick up the black pants and gray button down shirt in one hand and the brown mini dress in the other.

Naruto stood up and raised his hand to his forehead in a saluting way.

"Well, I watched the news today, Ma'am!" he announced, as if he was reporting from a mission.

"And the cute newscaster"—a glare from Hinata and a sweat from Naruto— "I mean, the **fat** and _very_ **ugly** newscaster said there is a 99 percent chance of raining tomorrow..."

"And so," Naruto continued, not moving an inch from his place and posing. "I thought that it would be funny to make Neji and Tenten bring these clothes with them and perhaps they would change into them in case they get soaked."

Content with his honest confession, he was about to put his hand down when he realized that the bad aura was still surrounding Hinata.

"Where did you get this skimpy dress, Naruto-kun?" she asked, each word laced with that deadly tone as she sat down on her bed.

He stood up even straighter, before answering, "Ero-sennin has a variety of these kind of clothes, Hinata-chan, and I sneaked into his room and grabbed the first dress, _the very __**unskimpy**__ one_, that I saw." Naruto made sure to emphasize the "very unskimpy one" and to emphasize the word "unskimpy" even more.

Hinata considered his answers before slowly losing her deadly aura and returning her bright but shy smile towards her boyfriend. Naruto sweatdropped. It was as if the sun suddenly broke through the thunderclouds to shine its glory once again.

Easing his posing, he slumped down on her bed, grabbing Hinata in the process. The young girl let out a yelp and blushed as she fell down in his embrace, her head resting on his chest.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said, as the two of them lied down comfortably on the bed. They've been dating for two years, soon reaching two and a half, and it was normal for the two of them to come rest in each other's rooms. "You get jealous too much."

Hinata blushed. She knew Naruto wasn't exasperated or anything. Maybe it was because they've been together for so long, but she knew he was grinning and was teasing her.

She smiled and moved so that she was hugging him back before saying, "Only because I love you..."

Naruto grinned more, if possible. "I love you too, Hinata."

The couple stayed in that position for a few more minutes before leaving the Hyuuga mansion to set up the traps.

* * *

**With Shikamaru...**

"What?" Tsunade asked in a very confused and annoyed voice.

She was sleeping when Shikamaru knocked on her door, waking her up. Oh she wasn't very happy about that, especially after finding out Shizune wasn't there to look for her sake. Then here comes Shikamaru in his shining jounin vest, telling her things she couldn't comprehend. Yup. Tsunade was not at all happy.

"I was asking you," Shikamaru returned in an annoyed voice, scratching his head.

This was the —without exaggeration— _15__th_ time he was repeating himself. For the love of anyone! Can't this woman just wake up completely and at least _try_ to understand what he was saying?! For the past 45 minutes he's been in the room, Tsunade has been walking all around, looking for her sake.

"If I can appoint Sasuke to help Sakura in the hospital." he finished, crossing his arms across his chest, staring at their hokage.

Finally getting that question in her brain, Tsunade straightened up and asked, "And why would you do that?"

'Finally!' Shikamaru thought with a sigh. He explained everything about their plan of putting Sasuke and Sakura together, but left Neji and Tenten out of it. When he finished explaining, Tsunade just stood there, leaning on her table, thinking.

Patiently, Shikamaru waited for her to arrange her thoughts. While waiting, he walked around the room and then bended down to pick up something from a pile of files. Tsunade glanced at him but did not pay attention to what he was doing. When Shikamaru straightened up, he was holding a bottle of sake in his hand.

With a shrug, he walked back to the hokage and handed it to her. Tsunade glanced at it, but, too taken up in her thoughts, did not recognize it as what it was. When she didn't accept it, Shikamaru shrugged again and simply held on to the bottle.

After a few more seconds, Tsunade finally spoke up.

"Alright." Tsunade announced. "You may tell that Uchiha brat to help Sakura in the hospital."

She walked around her desk to sit on her chair, sighing, "To be honest, I do not want Sakura getting close to that Uchiha again. He will only hurt her, or so I think, but Sakura's happiness lies with that kid...so..."

Shikamaru gave that a thought for a while before speaking up, "Yes, he brings her pain...but that is because Sakura loves him. Sasuke, in return, loves her too...but his pride always gets in the way."

"Here," he added, handing the bottle of sake to her once again.

Tsunade glanced at it again but this time, with attention. Her eyes opened wide in joy before immediately grabbing it away from Shikamaru without saying thanks.

"I'll take my leave" Shikamaru announced after shaking his head at the hokage's love for sake. "Please keep our plan a secret, especially to your apprentice."

Tsunade nodded as an answer. Shikamaru turned around and started walking towards the door, when she suddenly spoke up, "I care about Sakura like I would care about my daughter, Nara Shikamaru. You better make sure she becomes happy with your plan."

Shikamaru only stopped walking for a second. He turned his head towards the hokage, a slight smirk on his face, "We all care about Sakura."

With that, he exited the room. Tsunade smiled, assured. She knew that Shikamaru's answer meant they —him, Ino, Naruto, and Hinata, as he informed her— care about Sakura and will make sure she doesn't cry in the end.

"Brat" Tsunade muttered with a smile, before pouring sake in a glass to enjoy herself.

* * *

**With Ino...**

"...what?" Sakura asked in a stupefied tone from the other end of the telephone.

"uhm. Sakura," Ino said, a bit awkward with the situation. "Well, Shikamaru wanted me to stay with him tomorrow...so...I really can't help you with your stuff at the hospital..."

For a few seconds, there was only silence and that was slowly breaking Ino's heart for her best friend.

'What a great best friend I am!' Ino thought with sarcasm. 'my best friend needs help, and here I am, saying I can't help her because I'm choosing my boyfriend over her!'

"Oh...well," Sakura finally spoke up. "No problem, Ino."

Ino could imagine her friend smiling weakly at her, just to assure her everything's okay.

"I'm sure Shikamaru misses you a lot..."

Just then, Shikamaru entered her room. Ino only glanced at him from her position on her bed, before focusing back on the telephone. Shikamaru sat beside her, asking her how it was by mouthing the words.

"Uhm...yeah." Ino agreed weakly. "Can you...hang on for a minute, Sakura...? I think I dropped something under my bed so I have to pick it up..."

"Oh. Sure, Ino." Sakura said, ready to wait patiently and glad to have a moment to think about her situation now.

Ino removed the phone from her ears and covered the mic, so Sakura would not hear anything.

"I feel soooo bad for ditching her!" Ino whispered emotionally.

Shikamaru sighed, "You're not leaving her helpless, Ino."

"I know...but..." Ino trailed off. She was starting to doubt stuff. What if Sasuke didn't help Sakura? What if Sakura wasn't happy having Sasuke around? She's been avoiding the person ever since the incident at the training ground.

"Ino," Shikamaru said in a soft voice. "It will be okay."

"Here," he added. "Let me talk to her."

Ino obliged, giving him the phone.

"Sakura?" Shikamaru asked, wondering if the pink-haired girl was still there.

"Uhm...Shikamaru?" he heard her say.

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered. "I just want to apologize for stealing Ino for tomorrow, and today too, obviously."

"Oh." Sakura said. "Don't worry about it. You're a couple and it's only right you spend a lot of time together."

Like Ino, he had an image of Sakura smiling weakly at him and understood why Ino felt so bad. It was because they both knew how nice Sakura was. Ever since he hooked up with Ino, he's been spending some time with Sakura as well, whenever Ino visits her.

"Uhm. Yeah." Shikamaru said, nearly faltering. "Uhm. Don't worry. I asked another person to go and help you with your stuff there."

"You didn't have to, Shikamaru." Sakura answered. "I can manage on my own."

"No, it's fine, really." Shikamaru insisted. "I already called the person anyway."

That was lie. He hasn't called Sasuke yet.

"Uhm." Sakura fidgeted. "Who is it?"

"Uh..." Shikamaru trailed off. He knew he shouldn't have told her there was someone else! It was just so hard to hear her try to act as if everything was fine when she's so sad and disappointed. "Well, it's— oops. Sorry, Sakura. I have to give the phone back to Ino. Someone's calling on my cellphone."

"Oh. That's okay. Thanks, Shikamaru."

"Yeah. No problem." Shikamaru quickly answered before pushing the telephone towards the confused Ino.

When Ino tilted her head in confusion, he mouthed, "Sorry. Pass."

Ino sweatdropped. And she thought everything would be fine now.

"Uh. Hi Sakura." She said, talking to her friend.

"Hey Ino. Listen, I won't bother you two anymore, since Shikamaru seems to be with you right now. It's fine you can't come. Don't worry about it. Tell Shikamaru that too, alright?" Sakura said cheerfully, or at least, an attempt to be cheerful.

Ino's heart completely broke.

"O-okay." Ino stuttered. "Thanks Sakura...and really, sorry."

"No problem." Sakura returned. "See ya around."

Ino put the telephone back to its place with a sigh.

"She didn't press on the matter any further?" Shikamaru asked, slightly surprised.

Ino nodded, "Shika!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked, lying down on her bed.

"That's one thing I hate about Sakura. She's too nice!" Ino exclaimed, collapsing beside her boyfriend.

"I agree..." Shikamaru sighed.

He sat up on the bed and grabbed the phone, "Next is Uchiha."

Ino just nodded and stayed on her position. She didn't have anything to do with Sasuke anyway. That's Shikamaru's job, although Shikamaru also helped with _her_ job.

Shikamaru dialed Sasuke's number and waited for someone to pick it up. After a few seconds, it seemed like somebody picked the phone up, but nobody spoke.

Awkwardly, Shikamaru said, "...Sasuke...?"

"Nara" was the answer that came.

Shikamaru sweatdropped, 'You're suppose to say something when you pick up the phone, idiot!'

"Uh. Hey. I'll make it quick, since I'm sure you're busy." Shikamaru started, wanting to end the phone call immediately. "I have a mission for you."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a few seconds, "Another mission?"

Shikamaru frowned in confusion before remembering that he gave Sasuke one just a few days ago (The one he used on Chapter 2).

"Uh. Yeah. We're kind of busy these days, but this one's really easy."

"Hn."

Shikamaru shook his head. This dude was really hard to talk to.

"Well, this came from the hokage and she wants someone to help Sakura at the hospital."

"..."

"Tomorrow Morning." Shikamaru added, when Sasuke didn't reply.

"Fine." Sasuke finally answered gruffly before hanging up on him.

Shikamaru sighed. This was one thing he liked about Uchiha Sasuke. The guy doesn't ask too much questions.

He placed the phone back to its place and gave his girlfriend a thumbs up sign to show it was clear.

Ino smiled, "Nice job, Shika."

"Yup." Shikamaru answered with a slight smirk, lying down beside her. "Tomorrow would sure be fun."

Ino grinned in agreement before moving to rest her head on his chest and sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** There's your update! I know, it was only planning and mostly about ShikaIno and NaruHina but next chapter would be the actual SasuSaku and NejiTen stuff so...I hope you read the next one as well.

Thanks, for those who patiently wait for my updates. I know I'm not the best authoress who updates her stories immediately, but I try.

I have a lot of time to write stories now, well, for at least two months or so, and I'll try to update most of my stories.

Again, Thanks y'all.

**Lots of Love,**

.:-Kaze no Shoujo-:.


End file.
